eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1497 (29 August 1997)
Synopsis Phil wakes up in the gutter, while Kathy, Grant and Tiffany have breakfast. Kathy tells Grant and Tiffany that she wants to remain friends with them after the divorce. They're both shocked that it has gone that far, and hope that she will change her mind later. She declines to joint them in their sight-seeing, and mopes around all day. Bianca has now decided to keep the baby after her little chat with Diane, and have a chat while and Ricky and Thomas go for a coffee. Diane produces all her old baby clothes which she puts into a large holdall and gives to Bianca. Bianca tells her that she will tell Ricky over a romantic lunch before they go home, and she and Diane go out to celebrate. Meanwhile, Thomas tells Ricky that he is off to tour with his band and his relationship with Diane might be over if he leaves her behind, but she can't take Jacques. In his native tribe the women's family would look after her children, so perhaps Ricky and Bianca could look after Jacques for a few months. Ricky is naturally horrified at the suggestion and refuses. Thomas goes home in a sulk and throws all the baby clothes out of the holdall and packs his things and leaves. Diane returns home after her trip with Bianca and finds the mess and starts to cry a bit. Tiffany and Grant have an agreement that they will tour the Bastille, which is Grant's idea of fun, and then they will go shopping, which is Tiffany's choice. When they arrive at the Bastille metro stop they get out and Grant is disappointed to find no prison with torture chambers. Tiffany reads the guide book and says that apparently the Bastille was razed to the ground after the revolution and all that remains is a row of stones. They look at the boring little marks on the pavement, and Tiffany says, right, now we go shopping, we've done your sight-seeing! After an expensive day, they return to the hotel and Grant whinges about the expense. Tiffany says he's very generous and gives him a snog, and generally acts in the mood, but as they are both ready for some sexy fun, the phone rings and it's Bianca. She's calling to gossip with Tiffany, so Grant says he's off to have a cold shower and he leaves them chatting. Bianca then goes to meet Ricky and tell him her news. Ricky gets in first with an apology about ignoring her and taking Jacques off, and a confession that he didn't really like looking after Jacques, and he only did it because she was so reluctant, he wanted to show her that he could manage. However, he isn't really keen on children at all, and he hated it. Bianca changes her mind about telling him he's about to have one of his own. Ricky also tells Bianca about Thomas' incredible request, and she reassures him that it is totally impossible for them to look after him, and a ridiculous request. Kathy goes shopping and ends up chatting to an English woman in a café who advises her to get a good lawyer for her divorce, and suggests one she used. When she returns, the hotel room is trashed, and Phil has returned. In the hotel bar, Phil appears as Tiffany is waiting for Grant and Kathy, and he is totally drunk and hardly able to stand up. He starts having a go at her, saying she's pretty but no Sharon, and Grant will never get over her, and Tiffany is a poor substitute. Grant appears and Phil starts on him, saying that he is a hypocrite for blaming him for having an affair when he went off with Lorraine. Tiffany runs off crying. Phil and Grant continue the slagging, Phil saying that Grant deliberately told him to tell Kathy just to split them up. Grant is furious and Phil says he supposes that Grant wishes now that when they had the fight in the Arches and he nearly killed Phil, that he had done? Phil adds "Well, I wish you had too." Kathy appears and looks disapprovingly at Phil. Phil turns around, and says ah, here she is. Doesn't she look great, come and give me a great big cuddle. Kathy looks horrified, and Phil says to no-one in particular, she knocking on a bit but she's still OK, isn't she - I call her an OBG, oldie-but-goodie. Of course, it's a bit of a disappointment when she gets her kit off, you can see the tell tale signs then. He continues his tirade with a comment he must have learnt in "counselling" "It's not my fault, I'm an alcoholic". He adds that it's Kathy who drove him to it and she should consider her past - Richard Cole for instance, and Wilmott-Brown, she seems to attract trouble for all the men she meets, and second hand goods are always more trouble than they're worth. Grant is furious, and the three of them decide to go home and leave Phil to his own devices. Grant hands him his ticket and tells him they are leaving. Phil follows them out to the taxi and attacks Grant who sidesteps and Phil falls over. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Sophie Lawrence as Diane Butcher *Robbie Gee as Thomas *Rosemary Martin as Marianne *Jack Snell as Jacques Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns